Question: $ -100\% + 1.28 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -1 + 1.28 = {?} $ $ -1 + 1.28 = 0.28 $